(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk compatible system, and more particularly to a hard disk compatible system for notebook computers and desk top computers which facilitates the interchange of information between computers having different systems simply by inserting and removing a hard disk from one computer and transferring the hard disk and the information on it to a second computer having a different system.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hard disk having the size of 5.25, 3.5 or 2.5 inches used as an auxiliary memory device in a computer is installed to be suitable for each particular computer system, and while a hard disk of 5.25 or 3.5 inches is commonly used for a desk top computer, a hard disk of 2.5 inches is commonly used for a notebook computer.
The difference in size of the hard disks used for desk top computers and notebook computers resulted from the development of smaller-sized computers that could house only disks of a particular size.
In order to reduce the size of a computer body, the hard disk installed in the computer body should be small, if possible. Usually, the hard disk of 2.5 inches is not used for a desk top computer. That is because manufacturing a hard disk to be thin and minimized in size is so difficult that it causes high production casts. Also, there is no particular need to install a small-sized hard disk in a relatively larger desk top computer.
If a user has to carry a notebook computer to use during a business trip, the information stored in the desk top computer often must be transmitted to the notebook computer. In order to transmit the information in the desk top computer to the notebook computer, the information often must be stored in duplicate by means of floppy disks compatible with each computer. This inconvenience arises from the differences in hard disks respectively used for the desk top computer and notebook computer, as mentioned above.
This problem can occur between any computers having different systems from one other such as, for example, a desk top computer and a pen computer, a notebook computer and a pen computer, etc., as well as between the notebook computer and a desk top computer, as mentioned above.